honey, life is just a classroom
by sleepless-royalty
Summary: In which Lucy quotes a song and now everybody believes her to be gay for Levy. Natsu just isn't having any of that. High School AU. {inspired by New Romantics by Taylor Swift} {rated T just to be safe}


**I have made six new developments. 1) It's one fucking am and my mom's going to** ** _kill me_** **. 2) I got a C on my science test and I don't wanna tell my mom because she will flip out. 3) I cuss a lot for someone considered to be a "school-loving bookworm." 4) I don't have a fucking beta, I'm too afraid of Internet prowlers, goddamnit. 5) I am obsessed with Pusheen and New Romantics. 6 ) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. LITERALLY.**

 _"In which Lucy quotes a song and now everybody believes her to be gay for Levy. Natsu just isn't having any of that. High School AU."_

* * *

"Honey, life is just a classroom."

The living room suddenly stilled, and all eyes flicked toward the painfully oblivious blonde who had uttered the phrase. Said blonde was absentmindedly jotting a random thought down onto her blue spiral notebook, rolling her eyes at the clock, and doodling a rather intricate-looking anime girl who looked eerily like a certain scarlet haired friend of theirs. She didn't even seem to notice all attention was now on her.

You see, the majority of the students of Fairy Academy were rather gullible and quick to jump to conclusions when it came to their fellow students. Even the brightest of them possessed said personality trait—a prime example would be Erza Scarlet. She was, hands down, one of the most intimidating and perceptive of the bunch—and extremely naïve when it came to the people she loved.

She was among the group of friends gathered in the humble abode (yeah, right) of the rather rich Juvia Lockser for a study— _ahem_ , cramming—session before the S-class exams, Fairy Academy's term for finals.

Levy McGarden, a petite bluenette bookworm with wide and innocent hazel eyes and a love for the color orange—also happening to be the person the sentence had been directed at—blinks before opening her mouth. She quickly closed it, only to open it again, and then repeating the process a couple more times.

"You do realize what you just said, right?" she finally settled on saying.

The blonde, Lucy, looked up, tapping her pencil on her chin while unwittingly twirling a lock of golden hair around her left ring finger. Her brown eyes widened, and she blushed, ducking her head down.

"I'll just – uh – I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she squeaked, scampering off without another word.

"Love Rival— _ahem_ , Lucy-san—is gay for Levy-san?" Juvia exclaimed, looking relieved. She was well-known for her slightly obsessive and kinda-sorta creepy crush of Gray Fullbuster, another friend who had been invited to the cramming session, and believed anyone who even looked at him to be a rival for his affections. Though it was clear that he only had eyes for her.

"It seems to be so," Jellal Fernandes replied, looking just as shocked as she did. The bluenette was the only one to be able to handle Erza and to calm her down when she was rile up—usually he kept to himself, although he was on friendly terms with Erza's friends.

"Oh, come on," Loke Leon, the flirt of the group exclaimed. "It's Lucy! She relies on her sex appeal all of the time with boys." He made sure to put emphasis on 'boys.' "Plus, she always used to blush like mad whenever I flirt with her."

"Used to," Gajeel Redfox countered, looking a bit miffed at the fact that Lucy had flirted with Levy of all people. He was the "bad boy" type—the kind with tons of visible piercings and possibly a hidden tattoo—and also Levy's boyfriend. Sort of. They acted like a couple, though they denied it when people called them one. "Maybe after a while, she realized she likes chicks, not dudes. Or maybe she was just embarrassed by all of the attention—Bunny Girl has always hated being the center of attention."

(How Lucy earned the name Bunny Girl was a mystery to everyone. Whenever they asked Gajeel, he always replied with, "It's 'cause she looks like a bunny.")

"Or maybe she only likes Levy," Lisanna Strauss, a quiet but sweet-natured girl who had gone to Fairy Academy all of her life, said thoughtfully.

"That may be so," Erza said. "But then why hasn't she told us yet? We're her friends, we would be accepting of her no matter what."

"Maybe she's just embarrassed." Wendy Marvell was the thirteen year old cousin of Natsu Dragneel (known as a pyromaniac, Gray's rival/best friend, and Lucy's closest confidante) and Gajeel, generally shy and always very sweet. She had a passion for medicine and hairstyling, if the new up do everyday was anything to go by. She had been idly chatting with Romeo Conbolt, a boy one year older than her who looked up to Natsu. The pair considered each other as "the ultimate bros"—whatever that meant.

"I think we should just let her be," Gray said, known by his chilly, emotionless reputation. "It's her business. Whaddya think, Ass Flame? You've been pretty quiet throughout all of this."

The pink-haired—he _insisted_ that it was salmon—pyromaniac looked up from his doodle of a dragon. He opened his mouth to speak when—

"What's this about me being gay for Levy?" Lucy asked, returning from the bathroom with pink cheeks.

"It's just—" Levy began to stutter.

"They think you're gay for Levy because you called her 'honey,'" Romeo cut in smoothly.

Lucy stared at her incredibly – incredibly – (she couldn't even think of a word) friends in shock. Then… She began to laugh. Not the slight giggle, or exhale from the nose. Not even a simple snort. It was full-blown, side-pinching, maniacal, and maybe even a bit hysterical laughter. Her guffaws echoed off of the walls of the blue-hued living room until it finally died down.

Lucy's brown eyes met Natsu's onyx ones, and he nodded.

"First of all," Lucy began. "That was a song lyric. From 'New Romantics' by Taylor Swift. I was embarrassed because it's not exactly normal for someone to incorporate a song lyric into a conversation."

"Are you kidding me?" Gray chortled. "We're Fairy Academy—we _live_ for not normal."

"I understand that now," Lucy giggled. "Anyways, I also have undeniable proof that I'm not gay."

"And that is?" Lisanna arched an eyebrow, curious to see her proof.

Lucy turned toward Natsu.

And smashed her lips against his.

(The two were later bombarded with questions including, but not limited to, "When?" and "How?"

And, on Loke's part, "Why would you choose that dense idiot over me?")

* * *

 ** _The fucking end._**

 **I thought this was going to turn out way better, but hey. I was being fueled by my love for Taylor's new single. It took me one hour—from 1:00 am to 1:57 am. It was originally gonna be about Lucy ranting to her friends about how futile life is if they were only going to spend it in a classroom, Natsu shutting her up with a kiss, and everyone cheering.**

 **Oh well.**

 **(Not beta-ed/proofread.)**


End file.
